moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkspear Tribe
The Darkspear Tribe are a tribe of jungle trolls (occasionally called island trolls) part of the Horde. During Thrall's exodus from Lordaeron, the Horde rescued the Darkspears from the mysterious naga sea witch Zar'jira. The Darkspear tribe owed Thrall and the orcs a great debt and allied themselves with the Horde in gratitude. Once a part of the Gurubashi Empire, the portion that would eventually become Darkspear suffered heavily when the empire split into separate tribes as they were smaller than the rest. The Darkspear are mortal enemies of the Amani Tribe. They were also at war with the Skullsplitter Tribe for years and the Bloodscalp Tribe is also said to be their enemy. During their time in Stranglethorn, they would be plagued by constant famine and warfare for centuries as they were not so savage and ruthless like the other tribes, and that made them an easy target. Third War and Aftermath As tribal rivalries erupted throughout the former Gurubashi Empire, the Darkspear tribe found themselves driven from their homeland in Stranglethorn Vale. Having remembered the ogre mage Mai'Zoth, the exile happened sometime after the Second War (considering Mai'Zoth was created by Gul'dan during the war). Having settled on the Darkspear islands, the tribe soon found themselves entangled in a conflict with a group of murlocs. Eventually, they also found new enemies in humans when a Kul Tiras-fleet landed on the island in search of some orcs who had stolen some ships. The trolls' fate seemed sealed until the orcish Warchief Thrall and his band of newly freed orcs, which were the orcs the humans were looking for, took shelter on the island after a heavy storm. The orcs managed to defeat the humans, but their victory was short-lived. Controlled by a Sea Witch, the Underworld Minions captured the Darkspears' leader Sen'jin along with Thrall and several orcs, trolls, and humans. They were all brought to a complex prison made by caves below the island. Thrall managed to free himself and his companions but was ultimately unable to save the trolls' leader. Although Sen'jin was sacrificed to the Sea Witch, he was able to reveal a vision he had in which Thrall would lead the Darkspear trolls from the island. After returning to the island's surface, Thrall and his followers managed to fend off further attacks by the Sea Witch and her murloc minions and set sail for Kalimdor once again. Under the new leadership of Vol'jin, the Darkspear swore allegiance to Thrall's Horde and followed him to Kalimdor. Now considered enemies by all other troll organizations except the Revantusk, Shatterspear, and the Zandalari, the Darkspear are held in contempt to this day. Yet, the Darkspear have not forgotten being driven from their ancestral homes, and this animosity is eagerly returned - especially towards the other jungle trolls. Having reached and founded the orc's new homeland, Durotar, the trolls carved out another home for themselves — this time among the Echo Isles on the eastern shores of the new orc kingdom. However, with another approach by Kul Tiras and its navy, the Darkspear were forced to retreat inland under an onslaught of destroyers, battleships, and gryphon riders of the commander Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. The trolls berserkers and bat riders, fighting alongside their Horde brethren led by the beastmaster Rexxar, evacuated their tribe to Dustwallow Marsh. There, they helped the Horde in gathering an army to fight against the Admiral in Theramore. Eventually, the enemy armada was defeated and the trolls returned to Echo Isles, only to be later betrayed by a witch doctor named Zalazane who began using dark magic to take the minds of his fellow Darkspear. As his army of mindless followers grew, Vol'jin ordered the free trolls to evacuate once again, and Zalazane took control of the Echo Isles. The Darkspear have since settled on the nearby shore, naming their new village after their old leader, Sen'jin. From Sen'jin Village they, along with their allies, send forces to battle Zalazane and his enslaved army. The Darkspears' efforts, however, failed to drive Zalazane from the Echo Isles. Burning Crusade During the course of Burning Crusade, the trolls kept a relatively low profile, although they did establish a fairly large presence in the swamplands of Zangarmarsh. From there, they seek to not only establish a solid base for the Horde in which they can defend the area against Alliance attacks and other threats but to commune with and possibly call on the spirits of the broken world of Outland. Wrath of the Lich King Following the victory against the Lich King in the frozen continent of Northrend, Vol'jin renewed his bid to defeat Zalazane and launched a brilliant assault on the isles. With the help of the tribe's ancestral loa, the courageous Darkspears killed the maddened witch doctor and seized their embattled home. Of late, political changes within the Horde have sparked fears among the Darkspear tribe regarding its future. Vol'jin's close ally Thrall recently named Garrosh Hellscream temporary Horde Warchief. Thus far, the brash young orc has put the Darkspear leader and his tribe on edge, causing many trolls to leave the Horde capital, Orgrimmar. Although spirits are high among the Darkspears after Zalazane's Fall, tension lingers concerning what place the trolls will have in Garrosh's Horde. Cataclysm In the wake of the Cataclysm, the Zandalari Trolls gathered together Azeroth's troll tribes in an attempt to unify them and restore them to their former glory - even if it meant turning against the other races of Azeroth. Despite ensuring the aid of Daakara and the Amani and Jin'do and Gurubashi, the Zandalari failed in securing the allegiance Vol'jin and the Darkspear who view the Horde as their true people. Knowing the grave threat on the horizon and realizing that the Horde alone could not stop it, the Darkspear sent emissaries to both the Horde and the Alliance to combat the emerging threats in Zul'Gurub and Zul'Aman. Mists of Pandaria After Garrosh Hellscream failed to successfully assassinate the Darkspear Chieftain Vol'jin, Vol'jin recovered from his wounds in Pandaria and returned to Kalimdor to form the Darkspear Rebellion: an open Horde rebellion against Garrosh's tyranny. After acquiring all the allies he could, he took the fight to Garrosh's loyalists in the Barrens; culminating with Garrosh being overthrown in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Having earned the respect of the other Horde revolutionaries, Vol'jin was named the new Warchief of the Horde. Warlords of Draenor With Vol'jin as the new Warchief of the Horde, several headhunters have become guards of Orgrimmar along with Tauren and many shadow hunters and other members of the tribe were deployed to the alternate Draenor. Legion With the death of Vol'jin in the aftermath of the battle for the Broken Shore, it is unknown who now leads the tribe. The trolls are still figuring things out after Vol'jin's death. Before the Storm After the Legion's defeat, they participated in the Orgrimmar parade, awaiting Warchief Sylvanas at the Valley of Spirits. The Darkspears still have no new leader, though Rokhan and Gadrin may be potential public faces. Sylvanas plans to appoint someone she can work with and control before the trolls choose someone who might want to challenge her position. The trolls also attended a dinner ceremony and participated in the presentation of their ritual, an idea requested by Baine Bloodhoof. Bwemba then attended the dinner itself with Horde leaders. Following the inclusion of the Nightborne into the Horde, a troll was seen assisting the elves with cleaning the Nighthold. Battle for Azeroth An expedition of Darkspears led by Rokhan worked alongside the Zandalari and Princess Talanji in Nazmir on Zandalar, battling the Blood Trolls. Zalazane's spirit broke free of Bwonsamdi's grasp and attacked the Darkspear on the Echo Isles in the form of a lich. See Wowpedia Category:New Horde Category:Troll Tribes Category:Darkspear Tribe Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes